Doubles
by Martelca
Summary: Je trouvais pas d'autre titre xD Une tit one sur KuroxFye x 2, pk x 2? Venez le découvrir : Attention spoils!


Titre : Doubles

Auteur : Martelca

Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

Genre : shonen aï… KuroxFye

Voici un tit one-shot sur KuroxFye x 2 vous aller comprendre lol

Cet one contient des spoils !! Et il s'agit d'un délire que ma pauvre tête à imaginé ! xD

J'espère que vous aimerez. **

* * *

**

Nous voilâmes arrivés dans un nouveau monde. Un monde moderne, à l'inverse du pays glacial que nous venons de quitter…

J'haïssais ce pays, il me faisait penser à mon ancien chez moi et mes compagnons l'avaient de suite remarqué.

Heureux donc d'être arrivé ici, même si nous sommes légèrement, beaucoup pour Kuro-sama, ridicules.

Les vêtements que nous portons ne nous laissent vraiment pas passer inaperçu, les gens qui nous croisent dans la rue doivent nous prendre pour des zinzins déguisés pour un carnaval ou encore sortit d'un Hôpital.

Cela semble beaucoup amuser Moko-chan qui ne cesse de chicaner cet ours de ninja, et moi aussi j'en prends un pur plaisir.

Lui et moi on se parle comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé… le bon vieux temps m'avait manqué tout comme lui.

Nous cherchons un endroit où nous puissions nous loger, l'ancien monde n'avait rien de reposant, bien au contraire.

Mais au bout du dixième logement, on n'en avait toujours pas trouvé. Ils fermèrent tous leur porte avant qu'on ne puisse dire quoique se soit, même si je m'efforçait à leur faire un de mes plus beau sourire en compagnie de Sakura-chan.

On a sans doute parut encore plus louche ! Mais fallait quand même trouver une combine ! Pas marché… ils veulent quand même pas qu'on se mette à poil non plus, hein ?! Oye…

Nous arrivons à la onzième porte et toujours rien, on doit vraiment nous prendre pour des déments. Que faire ? Kuro-pon menace la pauvre maison comme quoi il briserait cette fichue porte. Pauvre maison innocente…Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de patient, hihi !

Puis soudainement…

-Mais que faites-vous là ?! Demande un voix derrière nous, sûrement le propriétaire.

Avant que je ne puisse me retourner, Kurogane posa ses mains sur mes yeux pour me dissimuler la vue. Il veut jouer à cache-cache ?! Mais euhhhhh, ce n'est pas le moment !

J'entends des « ah ! », « oh ! ». Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si surpris de voir cet inconnu ?! C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? De dangereux ?! Si oui, je veux voir Kuro-chaann !!

Je bascule un peu le Kuro-sama pour qu'il me lâche. Mais puisqu'il aime bien exposer sa force, le vilain ne me libère pas la vue. Déjà que je n'ai qu'un œil, c'est malin !

- Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux, je te préviens… ; me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, je me sens mal à l'aise de se rapprochement…

-Mais attendez un peu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On vous manque c'est ça ?!!; continua la personne qui continue de nous étonner. Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan, niisan… Kuro-pon tu viens de te réveiller ? ♥o♥

Comment se fait-il qu'il nous connaisse tous ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mes compagnons, ils doivent être tout autant surpris que moi. Mais… « niisan » ? Son frère ?... Et cette voix, elle m'est si familière…

-Pardon ?! Que viens-tu de dire ?!; Kurogane par étonnement me lâche précipitamment.

Mon œil a donc vue libre… C'est le choc !! Le choc le plus total ! J'en crois pas mon seul oeil, j'ai l'impression d'être devant un miroir, devant… mon frère jumeau.

Tout comme moi, seules différences : ses deux yeux et des cheveux plus courts et ses vêtements…

Nous le regardons les yeux grands ouvert, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est bizarre de vous voir en quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est tout simplement… surprenant !

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, que je puisse voir mon double dans un autre monde ?

Lui, ce Fye², nous regarde avec une expression que je connais par cœur, le boudage intensif.

-Moi qui voulais rester seul avec mon Kuro-chan… vous avez tout gâché ! N'est-ce pas Kuro-Kuro ?! TToTT

-Mais je ne te connais pas, merde !

-Bouh ! Kuro-pon est méchant !; rajoute-t-il en sautant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, tandis que notre ninja essaya de s'en débarrasser.

Alors comme ça il connaît un autre Syaoran-kun, une Sakura-chan, un Mokona et un Kurogane ?!

Étions-nous faits pour nous rencontrer tout les cinq ? Il semblerait… tant mieux !

Et serait-il en train de dire qu'il y a un deuxième Kurogane dans cette maison ?! Faut que je le vois ! Voir un c'est déjà le rêve, mais en voir deux se doit être… wow ♥o♥ !.

Il est avec mon double ?! Tout les deux ?! Ou je suis juste en train de me produire de fausses idées ?!

J'en rougis discrètement. Qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Que des compagnons de voyage ? Hum… je suis en train de tout mélanger…

Et que fait _mon_ Kuro dans les bras de cette copie ?! Bas les pattes et tout de suite !

Ne supportant pas cela, je me décide à lui dire la stricte vérité, comme si on ne s'était pas assez ridiculisé.

-Nous ne vous connaissons pas, on vient d'un autre monde.

-Ha, ha… Arrête ! La plaisanterie a assez duré !; se met-il à rire

-Lâche-le !; là ce ne fut pas seulement un Fye² surpris qui me regardait, mais un Fye² et un Kurogane surpris.

Bah quoi ?... j'essaye juste de le libérer… rien d'autre… C'était tout… vraiment…

-Niissan ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça… ; répond-il en le lâchant enfin. Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?!

Mais pour qui il se prend ?! Il veut se battre c'est ça ?! Non, ça, Kurogane se douterait de quelque chose… ! Il m'énerve ce type ! Pfff, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque Syaoran-kun me devance, par chance.

-On va tout vous expliquer…

§-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-§

-Fyuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je comprend mieux ! Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez tous déguisés !; dit le deuxième Fye² après avoir entendu notre histoire. Tu es mon double d'un autre monde ?! C'est trop génial !; il me regarde avec des yeux illuminés.

-Mouais… ; je réponds froidement.

-… Il ne me ressemble pas vraiment… ; il me fait la moue.

Bien sûr que je suis son portrait craché… c'est juste que…

Kurogane me regarde tristement, aurait-il comprit le pourquoi de mon comportement ? Sans doutes…

Je lui en veux… beaucoup… à ce Fye². Je sais c'est égoïste.

De un, il a encore son frère et de deux, il est seul dans cette maison avec _son_ Kuro-chan… seraient-ils ensemble ?

Je détourne le regard de ses yeux rouges. S'il savait…

Ce double a trop de chance, il a tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité obtenir… pourquoi le destin c'est juste acharné contre moi ?!

-Tu es magicien ?; voila que la curiosité m'importe.

-Moi ?! Magicien ? Parce que tu crois en la magie ?! Je suis juste un simple professeur, tout comme _mon_ Kuro-tan !... attend voir ! T'en es un toi ?!

Ce Fye² avait l'air d'être hyper passionné par son double et ça façon de dire _mon_ m'énerve encore plus.

Donc pas de magie, hein ?! Donc pas de malédiction non plus ? pfff… il a vraiment trop de chance.

C'est censé être moi dans une autre vie, non ? Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de son bonheur ? Je devrais être heureux pour lui, il n'a pas souffert comme moi j'ai souffert.

C'est humain, non ? De se sentir un peu révolté…

Je suis stupide.

J'entend des pas qui s'approchent de nous, alors que nous sommes assis sur les canapés de la demeure, avec un Fye² qui ne cesse de me fixer, c'est embarrassant d'avoir votre copie vous regarder comme il le fait.

Serrait-ce le Kurogane² de ce monde ? A entendre les grognements qui ne sont plus très loin, c'est trouvé d'avance !!

J'essaye de retenir le fou rire qui veut exploser… imaginez ces deux colosses se rencontrer !! Ça va être l'apocalypse ! Hihi !

Il nous rejoint tout endormi… c'est ahurissant de voir à quel point la ressemblance est frappante ! Deux Kurogane ♥o♥ !!!

Je pense que notre Kurogane préféré n'est pas loin de tomber dans les pommes alors que l'autre pense toujours être endormi, hihi !!

Ils se regardent intensément, aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. Jusqu'à…

-Moi ! Je retourne au pieu !; s'exclame le brun de ce monde en faisant de suite demi-tour.

C'est trop drôle ! Il croit être encore en plein rêve, ou avoir découvert un frère caché !

Fye² va de suite le chercher pour qu'on puisse lui donner des explications.

§-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-§

Me voila seul avec mon double.

Mes compagnons sont avec l'autre Kurogane², pour s'acheter de quoi nous rendre moins comiques dans ce monde.

Imaginer les deux grosses brutes ensemble… franchement même si ça fait rêver, je préfère encore en voir qu'un seul ! C'est trop bizarre, et c'est si confus xoX. Ils doivent être tout gêné tout les deux en tout cas ! hihi !

Je tenais à rester seul avec Fye², car je suis bien trop curieux… je veux en savoir d'avantage…

-Dis… ton frère… il fait quoi, il n'est pas ici ?; c'était plus fort que moi, j'aurais bien voulu le voir.

-Oh non ! Il n'y que Kuro² et moi ici… enfin plus maintenant… Il est partit en Italie, lui ! Ses vacances c'est d'aller travailler à son restaurant, t'imagine ?! Déjà qu'il ne fait que cuisiner en te que professeur à l'école… il ne s'arrête jamais !

L'Italie je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni où c'est, mais ce n'est pas ici en tout cas… dommage…

En tout cas, il aime la cuisine, tout comme moi ! Ça doit venir des gènes…

Je souris sans me rendre compte.

Ici, il est en vie et il est chef de cuisine, il doit avoir une bonne vie et en plus il est avec eux….

Je suis heureux pour lui.

-Et le tiens ? Tu dois sûrement en avoir un aussi !; me dit-il s'en savoir à quel point sa question m'empoigne le coeur.

-Il est mort ; à ses mots Fye² devenu blanc de suite.

-Je…je suis désolé… je ne…

-Je fais mon deuil, ne t'en fais pas ; dis-je en m'efforçant à sourire.

Il me regarde tristement, c'est comme si je me voyais sur un tout autre jour. Toute la gaieté qu'il avait jusque là était disparue. Je n'aurais pas dut lui dire cela si directement.

Oui, j'ai commencé mon deuil, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai accepté la mort de mon frère.

Moi qui me sentais un peu révolté, de voir qu'il avait une meilleure vie que la mienne, je me sens responsable de mon comportement… et de sa présente tristesse.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille de m'avoir parler de son jumeau, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

- Occupe-toi bien de lui…

-Toujours…

Il n'est pas différent de moi, il comprend se que je ressens… je n'aurais pas dut lui en parler. Il ne doit pas s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Faut que je change de sujet, il ne faut pas parler de choses triste… que dire ?

Hum… l'affaire Kurogane²… je vais me gêner, tiens !

-Donc, vous êtes en vacances, tout les deux… on a sûrement tout gâché…

-Pour avoir gâché, c'est gâché ! o ; il reprend le poil de la bête, je me sens rassuré.

-Tu voulais te rapprocher de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Touché ! Il rougit de plus belle ! ♥ Et il n'ose plus me regarder. Donc ils ne sont pas ensemble…

Tout comme moi tout compte fait…

-J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'il ait accepté de les passer avec moi…

-Ça ne serait pas plus simple que tu lui dises la vérité ?...

-Kurogane² ne me prendrait jamais au sérieux, alors j'attends que…

-Tu risques d'attendre longtemps, si tu veux que se soit lui qui fasse le premier pas…

Il ne me dit plus rien… il se contente de regarder le plancher.

Je sais très bien où est le problème, il a peur de se faire repousser et que Kurogane² ne veuille plus lui parler.

Ça se comprend…

Et ce n'est pas facile de dire à un homme qu'on l'aime…

Je ressens son chagrin, il avait de l'espoir en venant avec lui, ici. Et nous on lui a enlevé tout espoir en les empêchant de se rapprocher. Il doit être en colère…

Je dois l'aider !

-Tu sais… Kurogane² ne ferait jamais une chose pareil… il se montre peut-être dur, mais il serait jamais capable de te faire du mal… il est bien trop gentil…Il ne peut pas t'abandonner.

Je dis ça mais… Kuro et moi on n'est pas du même monde donc… bon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mes problèmes personnels.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?; demande-t-il timidement.

-Tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance, crois-moi.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Je vais t'aider !

Il me regarde avec de nouveau le sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir.

-Moi aussi alors…

§-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-§

Je suis caché derrière l'embrasure d'une porte où je peux suivre ce qu'ils font.

Non je n'espionne pas ! Je regarde si tout ce passe bien, nuance ! Et pis je veux savoir…

Voila comment mon plan a été mit en œuvre… :

J'ai fait semblant durant toute la journée comme quoi je souffrais d'un mal de dos et que j'avais besoin d'un bon lit… que je voulais dormir confortablement… tout cela pour que le professeur de sport ait pitié de pauvres voyageurs que nous sommes !...

Et ça a fonctionné ! Il nous a laissé sa chambre… mais il n'y que le place pour deux… alors par politesse j'ai dit que c'était pour les enfants.

Ah oui ! Faut dire que Kuro-papa était contre qu'ils dorment ensemble ! Quel protecteur ♥. Alors que nos enfants, eux, étaient rouge tomate ♥ !

La suite du plan était que Fye² en face de même pour Kuro et moi… par contre là c'est moi qui avait rougit…

Résultat des courses : Cette nuit Kurogane² et Fye², de ce monde, doivent dormir tout les deux au salon ! Donc ils sont seuls… et peuvent discuter… maintenant c'est à Fye² de jouer.

J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas repousser… si par chance non, est-ce que mon Kuro-chan ferait pareil ?...

-Kurogane²…

Kyaaaa ! Enfin, il se lance ! Gros courage !

Kurogane² le regarde avec étonnement, serait-ce la première fois que Fye² l'appelle par son prénom ? Il en a peut-être pas l'habitude… oh moins il saura que c'est du sérieux.

Fye² était couché sur un canapé et Kurogane² est encore debout en finissant son verre de saké…

Il s'approche de lui, mais mon double l'évite du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois t'avouer…quelque chose… ; commença-t-il timidement.

Tu y es presque Fye² !

Il se met assit pour plonger sa tête entre ses mains, ce qui inquiète encore plus le Kuro-prof, ainsi que moi…

-C'est grave ?; continue Kurogane² en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Eh… c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça… dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… ; rajoute-t-il inquiet.

Je trouve ça trop mignon… il est vraiment gentil avec mon double !

Pourquoi est-ce que Fye² ne dit plus rien ?

Il va bien j'espère… craquerait-il ? Oh non… pas ça TToTT

On a peut être un fort caractère mais dans des moments comment celui-là on se sent bien faible…

-Rien… laisse tomber, oublie… ; il se lève tout en se dirigeant vers…

LA PORTE !! Flûte, je vais être repéré !!

Pourquoi abandonne-t-il au moment où il était si prêt du but ?!! TToTT !!

Me voila hyper mal à l'aise… je ne veux pas qu'il souffre avec ça… à cause de moi… je n'aurais pas dut le pousser à faire quelque chose dont il a peur…

Mais je voudrais tellement les voir ensemble, un rêve qu'il voudrait réaliser, son souhait le plus précieux…

Mon souhait…

Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout mon rêve que je veux réaliser en les unissant… pfff…

Kurogane² bouge-toi !! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper !! T'es un homme ou bien ?!

Fye² est devant la porte, la main sur la poignée… je suis grillé… encore s'il me voit ça ne me dérange pas mais…

Faut vite que je sorte d'ici… je ne veux pas que Kurogane² pense qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie.

…

La porte ne s'ouvre pas… Fye² est donc resté.

Je me précipite vers la petite ouverture pour voir ce qui s'est produit. Kurogane² l'a sûrement rattrapé !

Je les regarde… je suis émerveillé. Le plus beau spectacle qui m'était donné de voir… !

Ils s'embrassent.

Je n'avais entendu aucune déclaration, il me semble. Et voyant comme ils se tiennent, j'imagine qu'il s'agit de Kurogane² qui a fait le premier pas.

Il avait donc compris l'état dans lequel était son blond… il a toujours eu ce don.

Ils sont si beaux ensemble, enlacés… je vois à quel point Fye² est heureux, il en pleure…

Mon œil aussi laisse paraître des larmes…

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre… leurs sentiments sont réciproques…

Est-ce que mes sentiments le seront aussi ?...

En tout cas ils ne peuvent pas dire qu'on a gâché leurs vacances…

Bon, je dois les laisser seuls, ils ont sûrement un tas de choses à se dire.

Je vais aller rejoindre la chambre où est Kurogane… s'il savait…

Je recule doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit… mais…

Mon dos bute sur quelque chose de dur, de grand, de… oh mon dieu…

Il n'est pas dans sa chambre !! OoO !! J'y crois pas !

Je fais quoi maintenant ?! Mais que fait-il là, bon sang ?!

Je me sèche vite les petites larmes que j'avais à l'œil, pour pouvoir l'affronter.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?; me demande-t-il.

Je suis cuit… je lui avais dit que j'allais juste chercher à boire tout à l'heure… ça doit faire plus d'une heure…je n'ai aucune excuse à donner !

Et puis, ça ne lui regarde pas, je fais ce que je veux !

La porte est toujours ouverte ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il sait que je les regardais !... Je suis vraiment prit au piège…

Je me mets dos à la porte, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas y entrer…

Il me regarde avec insistance… ce regard qui me dit « T'as pas intérêt à me mentir, Fye ». Je lui dis quoi ?

La vérité ? Non, ça serait lui dire que je… pourquoi en ai-je pas le courage contrairement à mon double ? Si mon Kuro me repousse, c'est la fin pour moi… comment faire…

Je panique, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'évite son regard en espérant qu'il reparte… mais il reste planté là… quel têtu celui-là !

Du coup, j'ai une idée qui me vient…

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu te souviens d'Arashi et Sorata ?

Il me regarde avec de ses yeux…

Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Alors répond à mes questions.

Comme je ferrais tout pour ne pas être ici…

Ne vois-tu pas que je me sens mal là ? Kuro-chan…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Dans chaque monde que nous avons visité… ils étaient ensemble… Tu crois qu'ils sont destinés à l'être ?

C'est gênant… je suis à deux doigts de te dire mes sentiments Kurogane.

Toi qui lis en moi… s'il te plait dit moi que tu comprends où je veux en venir…

Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire… s'il te plait… J'ai bien trop peur… peur de te perdre…

Mais là… nous entendons quelque chose de l'autre coté de la porte…

« Je t'aime »… !!!!

Maintenant Fye² venait de le lui avouer !!! Et il fallait que ça soit maintenant ! Pis zut !

Je ne le regarde plus, j'ai trop peur de la réaction qu'il aurait put faire.

Il sait dorénavant que je l'aime… misère…

Non…

Non…il s'éloigne… sa réponse est non… Non, ne part pas… ne me fait pas ça…

Quel idiot désespéré je fais… me voila en train de pleurer par sa faute !

Pourquoi ce Fye peut tout avoir et pas moi ? Pourquoi dois-je être malheureux ?!

Je tremble.

Il commence à monter les escaliers…

Kurogane ne me fait pas ça…reste là… s'il te plait…

-J'en suis même sûr.

Hein ?! Que vient-il de dire ?!

Je l'observe, surpris. Lui, il me sourit.

-Arrête de chialer, et monte… on a mieux à faire… ; continue-t-il taquin.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il se trouva par terre avec moi, le serrant de ses bras.

Et ce que notre Fye ne savait pas, c'était que l'autre Fye² avait dit à notre Kurogane que Fye risquerait de prendre un bon moment pour boire…

* * *

rewiew please ?! ° yeux supliant° 


End file.
